All The Things He Said
by Jerseygirl94
Summary: I've always been a really useful engine over the years despite my naughtiness and arrogant ways. But, I don't know what has gotten into me; a pair of ocean blue eyes which belong to a certain blue mixed traffic engine is all I think about; the way he smiles, the way he talks, and how he handles his work very well. Please Dear Lord tell me the truth: Tell me I'm not falling for him.
1. All The Things He Said Chapter 1

I got the inspiration from T.A.T.U's song All The Things She Said so I hope you like this story enjoy ;)

Chapter 1.

_All The Things He Said,_

_ All The Things I said,_

_ Running through my head,_

_ Running through my head,_

_ Running through my head,_

_ All The Things He Said,_

_ All The Things I Said,_

_ Running through my head,_

_ Running through my head,_

_ Running through my head,_

_ This is not enough._

_ It was a dark, and gloomy day on the Island of Sodor. The clear blue skies were replaced by black puffy clouds that floated nonchalantly; shortly, raindrops started to drip down to the ground; one, two, three came and before long, rain poured heavily making the grass shine and sparkled despite no amount of sunlight shone. People quickly ran for cover going into their homes and shutting their windows letting in their flowers and pets so as not to get wet._

_ The North Western Railway Engines were busily chuffing back and forth doing their favorite jobs but not without saying hello and whistling in the process but there was one particular engine that was slowly deep in thought. James the splendid red engine, clickety-clacked along the track with a flatbed full of rosy red apples; he was on his way to Farmer McColl's farm doing his last delivery for the day and he would go back to Tidmouth Sheds for a well deserved rest. The rain was beating on his cylindric body like a thousand needles but that didn't matter to him right now; instead, he had his mind on something else at the moment or possibly someone and that was on a certain blue mixed traffic engine to be exact._

_Hope you enjoy._


	2. All The Things He Said Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2 :)

Chapter 2.

I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost

If I'm asking for help it's only because

Being with you has opened my eyes

Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

I keep asking myself, wondering how

I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out

Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me

Nobody else so we can be free

Nobody else so we can be free.

_"What has gotten into me? surely I'm not having boiler trouble. I don't feel funny or anything, my firebox is lit to perfection, and I'm fit as a fiddle but what could it be?" James thought to himself as he was going at a slower pace than usual. "If you keep moving like a snail, you will never be able to get your work done for the afternoon." A voice said; he knew that voice, knew it all too well, the voice that sounded so gentle, so thick and smooth like peanut butter that it would instantly put infants and young children to sleep in less than a minute; the sound of a familiar whistle peeped throughout the country-side. Edward chuffed up on a different rail next to the vain engine pulling 3 passenger coaches as he smiled sweetly at him._

_James glared at him angrily and harrumphed in response. "Good day Edward, may I ask what you are doing? as if I already know the answer?" "Just taking some passengers to Knapford is all nothing much really." "Well, that's good to know, I'm taking some rosy red apples to Farmer McColl's farm if you should know too; it is now clear on what we are doing. Goodbye Eddie..." And James puffed snootily passed him who had an unbelievable expression on his face; his mouth was slightly agape as he looked on with a hurtful look; he sighed a deep sad sigh but didn't let it bother him._

_"Damn it! of all days to just let it out, why didn't I just tell him the truth!? why God!? why did I have to turn out so rude and disrespectful towards him? Argh!" What the others didn't really know was that James was having a little secret crush on Edward for awhile now but did his absolute best not to show it._

_And he did it so damn good to be precise._

_Edward was very kindhearted, sweet, and helpful towards his friends and the human beings around him that his popularity succeeded equally to Gordon's. The small engines such as Thomas, and Percy looked up to him like he was an uncle figure that they had always wanted; someone they could always go to for advice who knew how to explain himself properly. He was always on time with his jobs; whether it was delivering a special, or shunting trucks, he was the one that could be counted on by Sir Topham Hatt who never scolded him due to him being the oldest and most wisest locomotives on the Railway._

_But at times, due to his old age, he was often picked on by the bigger engines such as Gordon and Henry who saw him as weak but he absolutely proved them wrong when the A0 Pacific had trouble pulling his express on the hill and Edward was sent to help him in his time of need. Even the big strong engine himself secretly admired his determination and perseverance despite not giving him full appreciation. James looked back on all those times Edward had saved his life more than once when some troublesome boys meddled with his controls when his driver, Nicholas fell ill and was unable to stop himself; luckily, good ole' Eddie saved the day by proving to him that age never mattered in life, it was what you did that made it worth it._


	3. All The Things He Said Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3 :)

Chapter 3.

All the things he said

All the things he said

Running through my head

Running through my head

Running through my head

(Running through my head)

All the things he said

All the things he said

Running through my head

Running through my head

All the things he said

All the things he said

(All the things he said)

This is not enough

Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!

This is not enough

All the things he said

All the things he said

_The sun shined brightly in the clear cloudless sky; birds of every shape, size, and color sang their sweet little songs as they flew down to the two mixed traffic engines who were both pulling a flatbed of materials to Farmer Trotter's Farm. Edward was up at the front while James was buffered up as the back engine smiling at him. The 4-4-0 eyes were a dazzling sparkle of crystal blue, so blue that they were like the deep pools of the ocean that out shined so beautifully they were a sight to look at._

_"James? James? James!" Shouted Nicholas, his driver snapping the 2-6-0 out of his daydreaming who instantly answered back only to be very embarrassed when he was told that they had passed the McColl farm not to mention a red signal. James's face was as red as his livery; he slowly backed towards the human who blinked twice giving his thanks taking the basket of apples from the flatbed. Soon, he was on his way back to Lower Tidmouth._

_"What is the matter James? it looked like you were completely in a daze back there." Nicholas said as the engine looked down at the rails; he didn't want to tell him the truth, it would be much too soon. He let out a sigh biting on his bottom lip trying to get those thoughts out of his funnel. "Everything's fine Nick, not to worry." Shrugging, the driver kept his mouth where it belonged not saying anything else; after all, they had a long morning and he had to be home soon to take his wife to the doctor for she was going to be having a baby any minute now._

_James had finally made it back to Tidmouth sheds. He slowly and carefully went onto the turntable as it gently turned towards his rightful berth. Thomas, Edward, and Percy were there talking and joking about. The two tank engines looked over at him and chuckled who gave a confused look. "Henry told us that you were "sidetracked" James, let's hope that Sir Topham Hatt didn't come to put you in your place." Thomas explained trying to hold in his giggles. "Yeah, he said that you were daydreaming." Percy chimed in trying to keep a straight face but it was hopeless. Edward, however, didn't laugh, instead, he was worried. Although they were not close, he still considered him as his friend._

_Part 2 coming soon!_


	4. All The Things He Said Chapter 3 P2

Happy Weekend everyone! And enjoy Chapter 3 Part 2. Of All The Things He Said!

Chapter 3. Part 2.

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed

They say it's my fault but I want him so much

Wanna fly him away where the sun and rain

Come in over my face, wash away all the shame

When they stop and stare - don't worry me

'Cause I'm feeling for him what he's feeling for me

I can try to pretend, I can try to forget

But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

Afterwards, Thomas and Percy left to go shunt some trucks over at Brendam Docks making it their final job for the day. James grew red in the face; he was fuming so hotly that Edward thought he was going to blow out steam at any given moment in time. _"Those rotten little tank engines the fuck they think they are!? They will never understand, nobody WILL try to understand how I feel!" The red locomotive thought in his mind as he finally calmed down and let out a deep tired sigh. No matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't get the unrecognizable desires out of his funnel and it was really killing him slowly on the inside._

_The old blue engine couldn't take the silence much longer and since there was no one at the moment besides the two of them, he thought this would be a great opportunity to talk to him and find out what was the matter. "James?" He asked kindly and gently. Looking over towards him, he gave a scowl and rolled his orange eyes. "What?" He answered flatly not caring how he took it. "I just want to know if everything is alright? you have been very distant lately." It was true, usually, the splendid red engine was always out and about wanting to make the fat controller proud of him; if he wasn't boasting about his red paintwork, he was even trying to finish his jobs before any one of them plus, even teasing Gordon and Henry in the long run. Now, he became very moody with the slightest little thing would get him off even the troublesome trucks would make of him singing behind his back which would make him so angry that he would bash into them resulting in pain and agony. At nights, he would moan in his sleep with whispers of I love you's and I want you's that would get the fat pompous steam pot up and he was a heavy sleeper._

_"You want to know the truth? I've been secretly falling for you Edward that I'm scared it might come true and I will not know how to control my full potential wants and desires that I'm willing to give you right now!" James thought but he closed his orbs and reopened them again. "Why does everything concern you? why do you always want to know what is wrong with me? I'm fine so you can just drop the act right now!" He shouted back but as soon as he let out his short temper speech, Edward was a little frightened by his outburst; sure he was used to it whenever it Gordon but hearing it from James was the most scary part of all._

_"James, please talk to me I care about you even though you don't but I know deep down you do; you just don't really show it." Edward pleaded with his blue eyes showing a hurt emotion which made the other wanting to tear up but he didn't want to break down in front of him. It felt like his rest was immediately coming to a close as he raced off like the wind in hoping he wouldn't see him cry. "James! Wait!" The blue locomotive shouted after him but the red one was too faraway now to hear._

_"Edward, I really do care...about you I love you." _


	5. All The Things He Said Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4.

Chapter 4.

All the things he said

Running through my head

Running through my head

Running through my head

All the things he said

All the things he said

Running through my head

Running through my head

All the things he said

All the things he said

This is not enough

This is not enough

All the things he said

All the things he said

All the things he said

All the things he said

All the things he said

All the things he said

All the things he said

All the things he said, he said

All the things he said

All the things he said

Edward raced like the wind his wheels pounding hard on the rails. His face was just as red as James's paintwork due to his tired and exhausted state but that wasn't going to stop him from looking for the vain engine; he had always cared for him despite all the nasty and rude things what was being told and about the old blue #2 locomotive; he was not the one to get angry instead, he would just ignore the thoughts, feelings, and negative comments pushing them aside he might have been an elder but at least he still had strength and age never really mattered at all.

Edward then stopped at a crossing resting his axles as he huffed and puffed his driver coming out to wipe the sweat off of his clammy forehead. Shortly afterwards, Emily arrived carrying a line of 5 empty freight cars; she was on her way to the Quarry to help Mavis, the friendly Diesel engine fill them with stones. She whistled her loud whistle giving a smile but soon it had turned into a worried expression.

"Edward, are you okay? you look very out of it like you have been chuffing around the island all day." The dark green stirling engine replied as he gave a slight smile. "I'm okay Emily really do not worry about me; though, I am worried about James." Emily grew even more concerned. "James? is he alright?" "I'm not sure, to be honest, I don't have a clue what's going on him. When we were at Tidmouth Sheds, he looked distant right after Thomas and Percy told him that Henry saw him daydreaming; I asked him what was the matter but he chuffed away before I could get the chance to say what I wanted to say."

Emily looked down at her buffers thinking real hard. She had always considered the #5 engine as her little brother figure someone she could protect whenever he got scared or was in danger. Despite getting icy cold feelings and criticism from him, she was there to look out for him and keep him out of harm's way. Then, it dawned on her. "Emily, James is the only one who is very close to you than any other steamie here on Sodor; can you give me an answer to know what is the problem?" Edward asked. "Tell me Edward, and give me the full truth and honesty. Does James ever I don't know, get all tounge tied whenever you get near him?" Thinking real hard, he nodded slowly. "Yes..." "And does his face instantly turn red when he feels you are too close into his personal space?" "Yes." "And of course, let's not forget the immediate short temper issues and he lashes them out on you right?" "Precisely, how on earth did you know?" She winked and tried to keep a straight face but failed.

"Edward, wheesh steam at me or tell me I'm wrong but...James likes you."

Part 2 coming soon so stay tuned!


	6. All The Things He Said Chapter 4 pt 2

Hey everyone, sorry for the absence but here is chapter 4 part 2 finally hope you enjoy :) ;)

Chapter 4. Part 2.

After the words had flew out of Emily's mouth, Edward was shocked as he absorbed everything into his funnel. He wanted to wheesh steam at her but thought that would be very rude. "I had no idea he felt that way all along and here I thought that was just him because he had so much work to do; you're right Emily and thank you." Soon, the light had turned green and he chuffed away blowing his whistle to keep searching for James.

James was now at Bluff's Cove where the workmen were still working on finishing up the new library but he had other things on his mind than just watching them use up their building equipment; he was trying to gather up words and form them to make sentences in his mind on how he should apologize to Edward after being so disrespectful towards him. He just couldn't help himself; he might have been rude, vain, and arrogant but he wasn't heartless. Hell, now and again, he would even ask for help especially to those who he pictured as weak and slow like Toby when the steam tram kept asking him if he would like some assistance when he was the rescue engine for the day. His thoughts were then interrupted when a familiar whistle was heard and everyone stopped to say hello.

James chuffed backwards hoping he wouldn't be seen but it was too late as Edward got to him just in time. They stared at each-other long and hard for what seemed like 7 minutes. Crystal blue eyes looked deeply into bright orange ones as James was slightly intimidated by their mystical beauty. Now, it was time to talk and to get it over with once and for all. Edward went first deciding that it wouldn't hurt to try to make his brother figure feel a lot better.

Chapter 5 coming soon!


End file.
